


I Can See You

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e13 Ghostfacers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The camera really does make Maggie feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Maggie Zeddmore, camera lens"

She is invisible, intangible, nothing but two eyes and a camera lens. She's as safe as she'd be at home watching _Friday the 13th_ with a bowl of popcorn.

In horror movies, the only safe ones are the camera operators.


End file.
